


Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

by LeighAnne_Balsdon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Romance, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, F/M, Fighting, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hate, Love, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Siblings, Teenage Drama, relationship, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighAnne_Balsdon/pseuds/LeighAnne_Balsdon
Summary: Am I secretly hooking up with Billy Hargrove - YesDoes my brother find out? - YesEverything goes from bad to worse when Freya Harrington and Billy Hargrove's secret relationship is found out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & The Party, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Billy Hargrove story.
> 
> I know I should be updating my other story but I like this as a plot... 
> 
> Please hit kudos if anyone agrees with me!

** Don’t Fall in Love  **

It’s a usual Saturday night in Hawkins, Indiana but instead of enjoying myself at my brother, Steve Harrington’s birthday party I find myself running out of our house into the garden, why I didn’t run out the front door I’ll never know but, my fist is aching from just punching Billy Hargrove’s perfect jawline, and it’s all I can think about, his jawline was basically all I could reach at the time.

Angry tears threaten to fall out of my eyes, but I won’t cry. I can’t cry. Not over him.

“Freya!” I hear my name from a distance. I spin my head around, massaging my fist roughly to take away the stinging. “What the fuck?” He growls, massaging his jaw as he pushes through the crowd on the porch, trying to get to me in the garden. I flip my middle finger up at him and make a move so I can’t see him anymore and he can’t see me. “Freya, over here.” A group of girls call me over, I make my way to them. I notice Tina and Carol are part of the group. I inwardly sigh but this will have to do for now. Billy won’t make a scene in front of these girls. Our relationship is a secret anyway well I thought we were keeping it a secret, for Steve’s sake, but after finding out that he’s been bragging to the basketball team how he’s been fucking Harrington’s older sister every chance he got well you can’t blame me for wanting to punch the life out of him, can you?

Tina hands me her drink and says I look like I need it more than her. She’s not wrong. I down whatever she is drinking. My hands are shaking now as he approaches the group. “Can we talk?” Billy asks me, staring at me with icy blue eyes. My honey brown eyes glare at him. Tina and Carol are looking at us. I can see their brains working more than they usually do. “Is this tool bothering you Frey?” Steve wraps his arm around my shoulders drunkenly. I push Steve off, annoyed by his drunkenness. “I’m fine, brother.” I respond, rolling my eyes. Steve nods and moves off to another group but, as he goes, he shoots another look at Billy and I, a worried look?

I decide to ignore Billy and to move on from the high school girls and head into the house. Billy follows me like a puppy dog. “Frey?” Billy speaks again and I ignore him, again. I head into the games room and squat down to dig into a cupboard where I had stashed a bottle of tequila before the party started. I get back up and open the bottle and take a swig. Billy stands helplessly by the open door. I stare at the pool table and speak to him. “Did you tell them that we fucked on the pool table?” I ask him, swaying the bottle of tequila in the direction of the pool table. Steve had nearly walked in on us that time, but I’d managed to push Billy into the guest bathroom, his seed leaking down my leg while Steve moaned about Billy tormenting him in basketball. “Look Frey, it was just guy stuff.” He says now, moving closer to me. “You, speaking about me like I’m some fucking whore is just guy stuff?” I ask him, glaring in his direction but not ever making eye contact. “You, speaking about me to people we specifically said we wouldn’t tell because of Steve, is just guy stuff?” I ask again, moving in his direction. “You, trying to ruin mine and my brother’s relationship by telling the entire basketball team that we fucked, is just guy stuff?” I say again and he gulps as my voice starts to rise and I near him. “Uh, I think you ruined that the first time you kissed me, Harrington.” He says now and I frown at him. I jab my finger into his chest. “You kissed me.” I remind him and he scoffs. “You kissed me back.” He adds and I sigh in frustration.

I take another swig out of the tequila bottle and as the liquid burns my throat, I feel his hand in mine. He pulls me towards him. “I’m sorry.” He states, I don’t know whether to believe him or not, but I stare into his eyes. Already ready to forgive him.

Damn tequila.

Damn Billy Hargrove.

He pulls me into a kiss, a passionate, fierce kiss. He pushes me towards the pool table and when my back hits the side of the table I place the tequila bottle down and push myself up, onto it. I wrap my legs around his waist and throw my hands around his neck and pull him closer. His hands are cupping my face, one hand on my right cheek, the other at the back of my neck. “I’m still angry with you.” I say to him as he plants kisses down my neck, onto my chest. He pulls his head away and speaks, “I know, I can still feel the slight tingle from your punch in my jaw.” He jokes and I frown as he tries to sneak up my dress. I push him away and jump down from the table. I grab the bottle and walk towards the door. “Freya, what the fuck?” He asks again and I turn around and face him. “I’m still angry with you, you don’t deserve me tonight.” I say before exiting the room, my long straight, dark hair billowing behind me as I walk down the passageway.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in my room, the light streams through the curtains and I squint as the headache starts in my head. I feel a weight of someone next to me, someone’s arm around me. Whoever it is, is snoring and it’s annoying. I turn to face them and sigh loudly when I notice Billy’s naked body next to me.

“Freya!” I hear Steve call my name and before I can push Billy off the bed, he’s opening the door into my room to tell me that our parents called. He stops mid-sentence when he sees Billy Hargrove lying next to me. Billy groans and lifts his head to see who is making all the noise. I cover myself with the blanket as Steve swears. “Fuck no!” He yells before slamming my bedroom door. I hear him stomp down the hallway and hear his bedroom door slam. “Morning darlin’” Billy groans, kissing my shoulder. I am still staring at the door in shock.

“Shit.” I say suddenly and jump out of the bed, with the sheet still around my body and I make my way to Steve’s room. I knock twice.


	2. The Older Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Weeks Earlier than the previous chapter. 
> 
> We meet the feisty Freya and we see how she and Steve interact with one another. 
> 
> We also see how Freya meets the others, including Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has seen Get Even on Netflix I have loosely based Freya on Bree Deringer - I love her.

**The Older Harrington**

_6 Weeks Earlier_

I came home from college a day early. Of course mom and dad were away on some conference, so my only welcome home party was Steven, my younger brother.

He’s a year younger than me although he looks older, but we have similar features, dark eyes and out of this world hair from our mother, light skin, and slender bodies from our father. Steve is a lot taller than me which is what makes him look older. I have one deep dimple in my left cheek which makes me look like the baby of the family. I have to remind Steve from time to time that I am older which he hates.

I’ve been attending UCLA for the past year and have decided to grace my family’s presence for the Summer. 

I drag my bag up the steps to the front door of our big house and I rummage in my handbag for the key that I haven’t used in a while. I unlock the door and haul my suitcase into the foyer. Steve comes out from the kitchen after hearing the noise in the foyer and he grins when he sees me. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my long, lost sister.” He says, still grinning. He opens his arms to give me a hug. I embrace him for a few minutes before he lets go. “Welcome home.” He greets. He points to my bag. “Need any help?” He asks and I sigh. “You’re the first person who has offered me help since I left the airport, so yes please!” I say and he chuckles before rolling my bag up the steps. “So no parents?” I ask him and he shakes his head, “They do send their regards. They’re back next week Wednesday.” Steve rolls his eyes.

We enter my bedroom and it’s exactly the same as I left it a year ago. Purple and silver curtains hide the outside world. My silver and white bed spread, and grey headboard is still in place. I go to my walk-in closet and look around and I’m glad nothing has changed. My bathroom is still exactly the same too. “No one comes in here. Only if it needs cleaning.” Steve tells me and I nod. I fall onto the bed and Steve joins me. “It’ll be nice to have some company.” Steve says to me. I get up and turn to him. “So what’s new in this town of ours Stevie?” I ask him and he rolls his eyes. “Nothing much, there’s this new kid at school who is a pain in my ass. He’s a complete nutcase.” Steve informs me as we go back down to the kitchen, he was preparing dinner, well by preparing I mean dishing out Chinese take out onto some plates. “Nancy and I broke up, she’s kind of dating Jonathan Byers now.” He informs me and I look at him, I can see he is torn up about it. “I’m so sorry Steve, I know how much you cared about her, but you are King Steve aren’t you, surely you can get any girl in Hawkins?” He runs a hand through his hair. “About that…” He tells me about Billy Hargrove and about how he has managed to worm his way to the top. “I just don’t get it, maybe it’s because I’ve been hanging around Dustin Henderson and his friends too much.” He shrugs. “You’re hanging out with middle schoolers?” I ask him and he laughs, nervously. “Look, there was some shit that went down, and I was there to help, Nancy and Jonathan Byers were there too.” He tells me. “They’re pretty cool kids and I’m kind of like their babysitter.” He adds and I laugh while he hands me a fork.

We go into the lounge and set the plates down on our laps and begin to the eat the food. “Hey, if you want to come see the kids tomorrow, I’m supposed to be taking them to the community pool.” Steve informs me and I scoff, “Why do you take them to the community pool when we have a perfectly unused pool right in our backyard?” I ask him, my gaze shifting to the large window that overlooks the pool area. “Oh yeah, I forgot you don’t do community pools.” Steve chuckles. “It’s disgusting, all the dirtiness, the sweat, the kids peeing. Ugh.” I state setting my plate down, having lost my appetite. Steve, who finished his food a while ago, grabs what’s left of mine and wolfs it down. “I’ll come for the company, but I won’t be getting into any pool.” I point my finger at him in warning and he nods his head.

* * *

The next day Steve and I had a late start to the morning but once we were dressed and ready, we drove over to the Wheeler’s house which was about a street down from our house. I had put my two-piece swimsuit on underneath my high waisted denim shorts and black, off the shoulder crop top. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail on my head but still managed to reach the middle part of my back due to the length of it. I had grabbed my brown ray ban sunglasses on the way out and placed them on my head as I had made my way down to the car. Steve has packed us towels and sunscreen in a bag.

I stare at Steve’s BMW and frown. “Of course you’d get this car.” I say with an eye roll. “Hey, I can’t help it that mom and dad like me better than you. You’re kind of a train wreck most times Freya, don’t forget the time you stole Chief Hopper’s truck and drove it into the quarry.” He points at me and I supress a laugh, so I frown at him instead. “Sometimes I do rebellious things to get some sort of reaction from the people that birthed us, Steve.” I advise Steve once he starts his car. “It’s actually sad how they just pay their way to get me out of my… situations.” I add with a sigh. “It’s better that way Frey, or would you have liked to be in Juvey right now rather than UCLA?” He asks. “And I see you have something new to add to the rebelliousness?” He adds, “They’re going to go ballistic when they see that.” Steve tells me, eyeing out my brand-new flower tattoo on the front part of my thigh. “Why’d you get that anyway?” Steve asks, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes and reversing the car out of the driveway. “Too much tequila one night at a party, friends dared me to get it, so I did.” I say shrugging and continue to stare out the window. “It does have some meaning.” I advise him, lifting up my shorts a bit higher so he can read our family surname, hidden amongst the tulips and gerbera daisies. He turns his gaze back to the open road. “Still the tequila queen?” He questions, his eyebrow rises over the rim of his sunglasses. I laugh and turn my head in his direction. “Possibly, too bad you’re no longer the keg king. Imagine the kingdom we could rule.” I say, sarcasm tearing through every word, and Steve shakes his head but laughs while he does. “It’s good to have you back, sis.” Steve says to me as we both get out of the car. “It’s good to be back, baby brother.” I wink at him and he rolls his eyes as we make our way to the front door of the Wheeler house.

Steve rings the doorbell and we hear some shouting from the inside. Karen Wheeler opens the door and smiles at the both of us. “Ah, Steve and… oh my gosh, Freya is that you?” Karen Wheeler says, a surprised look forming on her face while looking me up and down. “Nancy!” Karen Wheeler calls up to her eldest child. “What mom?” Nancy calls from the top of the stairs. “Get down here, Steve’s sister is back.” She yells back and I hear Nancy groan before coming to stand beside her mom. Nancy smiles at me and waves awkwardly. “Hey Freya.” She greets and I smirk at her. “Hey Nancy, broken anymore hearts recently?” I ask her, folding my arms across my exposed midriff. Steve groans next to me and shoves his elbow into my arm. I frown at him and massage the spot where is elbow met my skin. He smiles apologetically at Nancy before turning to Mrs Wheeler. “Uh, are the kids ready yet?” He asks, he’s uncomfortable now, I can tell. Nancy shoots me a look of disdain before she rolls her eyes and moves to open the basement door. “Mike, your ride to the pool is here!” She yells down the stairs. I hear a flurry of footsteps and four teenage boys emerge from the basement.

“Shot gun.” One of the boys says while shoving past us. They haven’t noticed me yet. “Guys, shot gun is for my sister.” Steve informs the boys who are rushing to the car. They suddenly stop and spin their heads around. All eyes are on me now. “Freya, this is Dustin, Mike, Will and Lucas.” He points the boys out one by one and I smile at them. “Hey guys, so I hear my brother is your glorified babysitter?” I ask them as I make my way around them to the passenger seat. “Is he any good at it?” I ask as I open the door and move the seat forward so they can all squeeze into the back. “Your sister is hot.” The one I now know as Dustin says, he’s staring at me, not one of them answering the question I just asked. Steve rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “She’s too old for you.” He reprimands him and Dustin grins at me before clambering into the backseat. The others follow his lead. Once all four boys are squished in the back, I climb into the passenger seat and Steve gets into the driver’s seat and we set off for the pool.

When we arrive at the pool I get out and let the boys get out of the back. “So, are you in college?” Dustin asks me as we walk over to the entrance, Steve, Mike, Lucas, and Will in tow. I nod my head and he grins, “Awesome!” He lisps and Mike points at two girls standing by the entrance, waiting. “There’s El and Max.” He says happily. He saunters over to the one girl and pecks her on the lips. “Young love.” Steve says, followed by a pretend gag and I laugh. “Hey guys, this is my sister Freya.” Steve introduces me to the two girls. “This is Max and El.” “Hey.” They both say to me with smiles plastered on their faces. “How’d you guys get here?” Mike asks as we make our way into the pool area. “Billy brought us he’s working today.” Max responds and I hear Steve groan. “I forgot he works here. I would never have bought you guys here.” He drags a hand down his face and sighs. “Come on Stevie, it’ll be fine.” I say and drag him along by his arm. “No it won’t, not after what you pulled with Nancy, I don’t even want to imagine what you’ll pull with this guy.” He says as he shrugs his arm out of my grip and frowns at me. “Just try not to embarrass me, please.” He begs me I send a smile his way. “Of course I won’t.” I say to him he frowns. “Stop it.” He warns me.

We sit down on the loungers that surround the pool and I place my sunglasses over my eyes. I scan the area. I notice some of the older woman a few loungers over primping themselves. “He’s coming out soon ladies.” I hear one of them say and I am curious, who are they talking about? I notice a girl, that was in my year at Hawkins high, get down from the lifeguard chair. Heather Holloway? I remember the name she was a cheerleader with me. I watch her walk away and like in some sort of movie the doors to what I’m assuming are the lockers, swing open and out walks a Greek god, in human form. I sit up straight and notice the older ladies do the same. “Who is that?” I find myself asking Max and El who are sitting next to me on the left. Max looks up over her sunglasses. “My stepbrother, Billy.” She responds casually, lying back down on the lounger.

He was going to walk by us any minute. I watch as he flexes his muscles, his toned abs glistening in the sun either oil or cream but who cares, I couldn’t move my eyes away. My eyes take in his form, his muscly arms, his rock hard chest and then they rest on the bulge in his red swim trunks. “Freya, stop staring.” Max hisses, she swats me with her magazine. I clear my throat and turn my head towards Max now but, Billy is right by our loungers. He’s wearing sunglasses so I don’t know if he’s staring at me or behind me, but I feel someone’s eyes on me. Oh never mind, I find the source of the eyeballing and it’s just Steve staring daggers at me and Billy, who has moved on to the older ladies next to me.

“What the hell was that about, that’s the guy, Billy.” Steve comes over to me and whispers, angrily. He’d obviously seen me staring, hell the whole pool probably saw me staring at the hot lifeguard “It was nothing.” I say, coolly, regaining my composure and glaring at Steve. “How am I supposed to know that’s him anyway? He doesn’t have a huge tattoo on his forehead stating ‘I am a big douchebag’” I whisper back at Steve. He frowns at my sarcasm. I look over Steve’s shoulder, Billy is no longer close to us, he is up in the lifeguard chair.

“Well I’m going to get some water, anyone want some?” I ask casually, stretching my body as I get up from the lounger. Steve watches me carefully. “Me please.” Max responds and I nod and I gaze down at Steve who is sitting on the end of my lounger. “Anything for you King Steve? I ask him nicely and he rolls his eyes. “Sure, I’ll come with you.” We walk past Billy and I slightly side eye him through my glasses. Steve is unaware because he’s walking ahead of me. Billy is watching me, and I find myself smirk.

We get the bottles of water and just as we’re heading back Heather notices me. “Oh my god, Freya Harrington, is that you?” She squeals and I wave Steve off while I turn to speak to an old classmate. Steve takes the water bottles and walks back to the kids. Heather hugs me and I greet her back, half-heartedly. “What are you doing back here, why aren’t you enjoying the summer in California?” She asks and I smile to widely for my own good. “Oh you know, just come to visit the good old family for the summer.” I say to her and she grins at me. Heather’s smiles fades a bit and starts to speak to some one behind me. “You’re supposed to be on duty, Billy.” She says to him, a little too politely. He frowns, “I got to piss Holloway.” He hisses at her, but he quickly notices me. “Who’s your friend?” He asks, turning on the charm, I can see his demeanour change. I scoff but regain my cool quickly. “Freya… Harrington.” I drawl out my surname and I see his brain go into overdrive. “Steve’s sister.” Heather whispers to Billy and I see a twinkle in his eye and a grin forms on his face.

“Ah…” He states, casually and I roll my eyes.

* * *


	3. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Billy and Freya started out... until we go back to the present day... to find out how Steve reacts.

**Fraternizing with the enemy**

Heather interrupts mine and Billy’s awkward stare down. “You should totally come to the party tonight.” She beams at me and I tear my gaze away from Billy’s and I want to kick myself because I never lose a stare down. I can feel him smirking at me, almost mockingly. “What party?” He butts in and Heather rolls her eyes. “Taylor Callahan’s party, it’s kind of like the kick-off for the summer.” Heather responds to Billy who nods. “Billy, you need to get back to your post.” Heather adds, reminding Billy. He rolls his eyes but turns his gaze to mine, “See you there?” He asks, a sly smirk forming on his face, he lightly runs his tongue over his bottom lip, seductively. “Maybe, the new King of Hawkins can show you a good time?” He grins, almost devilishly, as if he knew what he was doing was out of line and would totally rile Steve up the wrong way.

“He’s such a flirt that one.” Heather rolls her eyes as Billy walks away with a saunter in his step. “So Taylor’s, tonight?” Heather asks, returning her gaze to mine, and I shrug. “Can I bring Steve?” I ask her and she nods. “Sure, the more the merrier.” She waves me off and I watch her go.

“Come on Steve, let’s go, it’s a good way to get you back out there.” I pressurize my younger brother as we leave the pool that late afternoon. “You just want me to go with you because you need a ride.” Steve tells me as he starts the car. The kids are in the backseat. “You can’t spend the rest of your life being a babysitter.” I retort, pointing my thumb to the boys in the back, “besides, even two of these guys seem to have a better social life than yours right now.” I say, bluntly. Lucas nods his head in agreement, “Your sister is kind of right you know.” Steve shoots Lucas an annoyed glare and I grin as Lucas purses his lips and leans back into the seat. “See, they agree with me.” “Yeah, but…” Steve starts but Dustin chimes in from the back, “No buts Steve, you’re going.” He lays down the law. I laugh and my eyes catch Steve’s. He’s glaring at the road.

“Ok, I’ll go…” He caves eventually as we drive up to Mike’s house. “On one condition.” He points his finger at me, he’s parked the car now and I am getting out of the passenger door to let the boys out. One by one they fall out of the car and once they were all out, we turn to stare at Steve who is still being really dramatic about his one condition. “What is it?” I ask him, hands on my hips and his lips curl into a smirk, “No tequila. I mean it, none, whatsoever.” He enunciates the last two words so profoundly that I have to roll my eyes. “I mean it Frey, when you drink tequila you act like you’re invincible and that’s when bad things happen.” He reminds me and I sigh. “Fine, no tequila.” I say, as I get back into the car and we drive home.

A few hours later we arrive at Taylor’s house. I’m wearing a pair of ankle length boots with a short black and white plaid skirt and a plain white shirt which accents my cleavage flatteringly. I’m wearing my favourite leather jacket because of the chill in the air. I’ve plaited the one side of my dark hair into two braids and pinned them down and the rest of my hair is straight and hanging loosely down my back. My makeup is smoky and dark, and my lips tinted with red lipstick. “How do I look? Good enough to make a comeback?” I ask Steve, twirling on the spot. He rolls his eyes. “I thought this comeback was for me?” He asks, as he opens the door. His outfit is a plain pair of denim jeans and a black golf shirt.

The music is practically vibrating off the walls, it’s some sort of dance track that I’ve never heard before. I do however hear a squeal and I’m being embraced in an awkward hug. “Oh my god, you look amazing!” Heather yells over the music. “Hey Steve.” She smiles at my brother who smiles back at her slightly. “The keg’s out back.” Heather tells him and he nods and suggests we go get a drink. “Sure.” I nod and we make our way through the crowd dancing in the lounge and find ourselves in the kitchen. “Want some punch?” Steve asks, pointing to the obviously spiked drink on the counter and I nod and grab us some cups.

* * *

Billy eyes out Freya the minute she and Steve enter the house. He’d come back inside from doing a keg stand and was watching how the two interacted with one another. It bothered him that she was Steve’s sister, but it irked him some more to see how great they got along with one another. Tommy Hagan had been watching Billy watch the Harrington siblings as they joked and laughed with each other.

“Freya Harrington, can’t believe she’s back, ya know?” Tommy tells Billy who eyes him out, confusion on his face. “What do you mean?” Billy asks, tearing his gaze away from Freya for a split second to look at the freckle faced boy standing next to him, sipping on beer. “She’s a fucking psychopath. My brother had to do a month’s community service because of her, got it on his record and everything.” “What’d she do?” Billy asks now, his gaze turning back to Freya who seems to be talking to Heather. “She stole the chief of police’s truck and crashed it into the quarry, my brother and a few other guys dared her to do it. She likes games that one, she also has to win though, sore loser if she doesn’t and when she actually stole the car the guys told her to stop what she was doing but she had to go a step further and take it on a joy ride which is where she crashed it because they’d been drinking.” Tommy ends and Billy stares at him. “That’s when Steve and I stopped being friends. All the Harrington’s are the same, loyal to the fucking Harrington name and nothing else.” Tommy sips his drink again. “I would do anything to get back at that bitch, for what she did to Geoff.” Billy assumes Geoff is Tommy’s brother. “How’d she get away with it, isn’t she in college or something?” Billy asks and Tommy scoffs, “Parents paid off all her debts and bought the chief a new truck.” His face grimaces. “She got off with one strike, that’s it and then she was sent off to California.” Billy’s eyes go back to Freya who is laughing and shaking her head at something Heather is saying.

* * *

“Does the queen Bee want any tequila? When Taylor heard you were coming, she immediately got a bottle and stashed it away just for you.” Heather asks me, waving her empty cup in my face. Steve frowns in my direction. I shake my head and laugh. “Sorry, no tequila tonight, Steve says I need to behave.” I poke Steve in the shoulder, and he shrugs me off. Heather sulks. “Ah, boo, Steve you used to be fun.” Heather tilts her head at my brother, and he continues to frown. “What like keg stand Steve?” I ask, grinning in his direction and Heather grins too. “Yes, come on, Steve, for old times sake.” Heather presses and I see Steve get a twinkle in his eye. “Comeback, remember?” I push him and he laughs now. “You’re such a bad influence.” Steve shoots at me and I get up from my seat, “You’re going to do it?” I ask him, my eyes wide and he shrugs. “Sure, why not, for old times sake.” Heather giggles with glee and pulls Steve out the door and into the back yard.

Some guys have Steve’s legs up in the air and everyone is counting how many seconds he can go before he’s had enough. It’s at 45 seconds when they let him down to some excited applause. “Still can’t beat my score, Harrington.” A low voice speaks behind us, Billy is leaning against the door frame casually, smirking. I down what’s left of my drink and turn my body so I’m facing Billy. I’m ready to bite back but Steve pulls me away and steps in front of me. “Well, why don’t we try that again then, Hargrove?” Steve is sizing up Billy, but Billy is a lot more muscle than Steve is. “Oh now that your Pitbull of a sister is back in town you’ve grown some balls?” Tommy speaks from beside Billy. I laugh, wildly. Steve turns back to me his eyes have gone wide after hearing how psychotic I sound. “How’s Geoff doing Hagan? That idiot still picking up scraps on the highway?” I’m in his face in a heartbeat and Billy steps back, so does Steve. Tommy however stays put. He laughs. “Actually no, he’s gone off to college, no thanks to you, bitch.” He responds. Billy looks down at me now but before I retort Steve pulls me roughly by my arm. “Leave it.” Steve tells me, harshly. He’s glaring at Tommy. Billy is watching me though. He watches as I pull my arm out of Steve’s grip and watches as I hurl myself towards Tommy. Billy grabs me by my waist before I even touch Tommy.

I struggle in Billy’s grip. What the hell is this kid doing? He’s carrying me inside the house. “Hargrove.” Steve booms from behind us. “Get your fucking hands off my sister.” He threatens. Billy carries me to the bathroom. Steve walking behind us warning Billy to let go of me. He opens the bathroom door and carries me inside. He closes the door before Steve can get in. He locks the door and sit me down on the toilet seat. “What the fuck are you doing?” I ask him, hands on my hips and he shakes his head. “Me? What the fuck are you doing?” He rounds on me and I frown at him. Steve is banging on the door outside shouting for Billy to open the door. “Freya, if he touches you…” Steve is saying, and I speak. “Steve I’m fine. Think he just bought me in here to calm down.” I call out to Steve who stops banging on the door. “I saw that look in your eye, I know because I get the same look when I want to fuck someone up.” Billy says to me and I look up at him. “You do kind of deserve it though.” He says with a shrug and my eyes widen in anger. “What did you say?” I ask him and he looks back down at me after checking himself out in the mirror. “After what you did to his brother I mean.” He adds. I get up from the seat and move towards the door. “You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about so stay out of it.” I say to him in warning, I unlock the door and see Steve leaning against the wall opposite the door. “Let’s get out of here.” Steve says to me not before giving Billy a dirty look. I shake my head at Steve. “No, I think I deserve some tequila after that.” I say to him before walking back down the hall in search of Heather.

Billy watches Steve sigh and shake his head before following his sister down the hallway. “So much for being nice.” Billy says to himself before he follows the Harrington shit birds back to the party. “Freya, stop.” Steve advises me as I have another shot of the gold liquid. “Oh my god Steve, you’re not our parents so stop acting like it.” I say to him as I have another one. “Fine, whatever, I’m leaving.” He says, “Find your own ride home.” He adds as he gets up to leave. “Fucking ruin your own life.” He calls before he vanishes out the door. “How many?” Heather asks me as she sees me pouring yet another shot. I shrug. I decide I’m done shooting the drink, so I instead find a tumbler glass and pour some of the contents into the glass.

Billy sits down on the seat next to me and I scoff. “Come to save me again?” I ask him and he frowns. “Where’s Harrington?” He asks me and I point to myself, “I’m right here.” I say to him, with a drunken smile on my face and he frowns again. “I mean the guy version.” He responds and I laugh. The drunken haze filling my brain. “He left.” Hiccup. “He got angry cause I was drinking too much.” I say to him. “Steve used to be fun, I don’t know what happened.” I add and Billy shrugs. “I think you happened.” I continue and point my glass at him, and he smirks at me. “He can’t stand you, you know?” I ask him and Billy continues to smirk at me. “The feelings mutual.”

I hiccup again. “I think I need to go home now.” I say, a little childishly. “I don’t have a ride home. Can you give me one?” I ask outright and Billy, who is still smirking at me nods. “Sure, Lady Harrington.” He says it mockingly. I roll my eyes as I get up. No one sees us leave together, no one even notices us talking, everyone is either too drunk or high.

He drives to my house. I don’t give him directions, but he knows where it is. He parks the car in the driveway and turns to me. I have the window wide open for the fresh air. I feel better already. “Thanks for the ride.” I say to him, with a small smile. “You don’t seem as bad as Steve makes you out to be.” I say and he grins at me. I don’t know what comes over me, but I lean in and kiss him. I kiss him softly at first and pull away, suddenly realizing what I’m doing. Okay so I guess I kissed him first.

He grabs my face and pulls me back towards him and kisses me again this time our tongues meeting each other for the first time. I climb over the gear stick and climb onto his lap as our kiss deepens. My back keeps hitting the steering wheel, so he moves his chair back. I’m straddling him in the front seat of his car. This guy I know nothing about, expect the fact that my brother hates him. Oh god.

He’s got his hands under my skirt now, fingers laced with my underwear. He’s pulling them down. I kiss him hungrily. I don’t stop even though I know I should. It takes me a second to get his belt undone and another two for his pants to be pulled down. We move to the backseat. More space. He says.

It’s the tequila, stupid damn tequila.

He’s in me, he’s filling me up. I scratch his back and bite at his neck. We move our hips soon finding our rhythm. He bites my neck too. Says he’s going to cum. I don’t want him to stop. “No.” I warn him and he looks at me. “Make me cum first.” I say and he stops pushing. He takes his dick out of me and sticks a finger into me, following my orders. “How’s that?” He grunts, his one finger pumping in and out of me and his thumb circling my clit. I moan in pleasure. I dig my nails into his back and arch my own, “stick it back in.” I tell him and he quickly moves his finger away and is in me again and we cum together. He takes his penis out before he comes so he comes on his hand. I get up from my position and we’re both panting. He looks at me. Smiles at me. I get up and dig around for my panties in the front. I put them on before opening the back door. “Thanks for the ride.” I say to him with a flirtatious smirk on my face. “Anytime.” He says while he’s wiping his hand with a paper towel he got out of the front. He lights a cigarette as I walk up the driveway.

And that is the start of how we got to where we are today.


	4. Mr and Mrs Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr & Mrs Harrington finally return from their trip to Steve and Freya's surprise.

**Mr & Mrs Harrington**

_Present Day_

I knock one more time to let him know I’m coming in whether he likes it or not. I go for the doorknob, but it doesn’t turn. “Steve.” I call out to him, my voice small. He puts on his stereo and blasts The Clash as loud as possible, so I’m drowned out. I stomp my foot and groan before stomping back to my room. Billy is standing, naked, staring out the window, smoking. “Can you put some fucking clothes on?” I hiss at him, finding his underwear scattered on the floor and throwing it at him. “Wow, someone’s cranky.” He states, snapping the fabric of the underwear he just put on around his hips. “Why didn’t you leave last night?” I ask him, throwing on a dirty shirt that was lying on the floor. “That’s my shirt princess.” He says with a slight chuckle. I glare at him. He knows I hate it when he calls me princess, but he does it anyway, all the damn time. I look down at the shirt I am currently wearing. It has some rock band on the front, it’s black in colour and it smells of him. It smells divine. Ugh. Why does he do this to me? I’m not one to fall for someone like Billy Hargrove.

“You were horribly drunk on tequila. You grabbed me by my dick as I tried to leave and made me stay over. I couldn’t say no.” He shrugs and I frown at him. “You passed out and when you woke up, I was going to leave, but you told me to stay and then we fucked.” He adds, “And then we fell asleep.” He ends. I sigh. “But fuck it, if he knows now why you so worried?” He comes over to me. He puts his index finger on my chin and tilts my head upwards so I’m looking at him. “He’s my brother and he hates you. He’ll hate me for this. He’ll hate me forever. We’ve only got each other…” I blabber on and I feel tears start to form in my eyes. “He already thinks I’m a complete nutcase, train wreck, whatever it is people are calling me these days. This will only just confirm it.” I say, gesturing between me and him. Billy sighed, “Ouch.” He feigned hurt, putting his hand on his heart as if I had broken it.

I roll my eyes at him. “This should never have happened.” I say now, pulling my body away from Billy who now actually did look a bit hurt. “But it did baby, a few times actually.” He sends a wink my way and I fall back onto the bed. The shirt riding up, revealing my bare thighs. He comes over to me while I’m lying on the bed having a mini tantrum. His large hands wrap around both my thighs and he moves my legs slowly, opening me to him. His body falls between my legs and he squeezes my thighs as he pushes himself up, hovering over me. I feel that feeling in between my thighs, the feeling I get when he touches me. Knowing he can make me feel any sort of pleasure in the moment. Which is why I keep going back to Billy. He knows how to make me feel euphoric and the fact that he’s not too bad on the eyes either, helps a lot.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he blows softly and then he nibbles. I moan slightly and arch my back so I’m closer to him. His hand dips between my thighs and he’s tracing my slit softly. “Oh god.” I breath out. I bury my head into his neck, kissing his broad shoulder. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer, so his dick is touching me through his underwear. He smirks at me and kisses me softly on the lips. “Round two?” He asks and I bat my eyelashes at him and send my most flirtatious smile his way. “You know when you do that it drives me crazy.” He groans and bites at my neck. I wasn’t thinking with my head at this point I was thinking sorely with my vagina and I hate her sometimes. She does the stupidest things but when he was just about to stick his dick into me, I hear the front door open downstairs with a loud bang and then the worst voice to hear at this possible moment booms up the stairs. “Fucking hell, what happened here?”

It looks like Grant and Fiona Harrington were home earlier than expected.

**

“Steven!” Our father’s voice booms through the house and I hear him start to make his way up the stairs. Steve’s music stops. I hear his door open and I shove Billy into my en-suite bathroom to his protests, but I put my hand over his mouth so it’s just muffled mumbling. I close the door in his face and find a pair of shorts on the ground and shuffle them on. Just as my father passes by my room, he notices me. “What the fuck are you doing here, Freya?” He questions me when he notices my bedroom door open and me standing in the middle of my room, holding my breath. Steve breaks the awkward silence that ensues while daddy dearest and I have a staring contest. I win. Grant Harrington breaks the stare and glares at Steve. “Can either of you tell me why downstairs looks like a tornado’s hit?” He questions, his gaze flutters back to mine. “Honey, honey.” Fiona Harrington came to save the day. “They had a party last night for Steve’s birthday. Did you forget? I told you about it yesterday.” She speaks and looks over at me in my room. “Freya, it’s lovely to see you!” She swoops in my room which probably stinks of sex. She kisses the air besides both of my cheeks and pats me once on the shoulder. “We’ll get Carlotta in to do the cleaning up downstairs.” Fiona shoots a stare back at Grant Harrington who huffs. “Now hug your daughter, you haven’t seen her in nearly a year.” She points at Grant. Grant Harrington huffs again but comes into my room and embraces me in a hug. “How are you princess?” He speaks now, softer but it's forced. “Fine.” I say flatly. I see my mother shoot me a glare and I put a smile on my face. “Fine, thanks, daddy.” I say and hug him again. He pulls away and goes back out into the hallway to see Steve. “Sorry we missed your birthday son.” He says, pulling Steve into a hug. Steve shoots me a bewildered glance over dad’s shoulder.

Our parents weren’t terrible people. They’d given Steve and I everything and more growing up. They’d accomplished so much over the years. They were, however, bad parents. They were never around. They’d just throw money at Steve and I and just expect us to behave, look after one another and not burn down the house while they were away at lengthy periods of time. They never did come home that first Wednesday I was back in Hawkins. This was the first time they’d been back since I got here. Steve and I only have each other and thank goodness for Carlotta our housekeeper or else we’d probably starve to death.

“So, tell me, what are you doing here?” Our father eyes me out. “Don’t you dare tell me you’ve dropped out of college.” He points at me, staring at me with sullen eyes. “It’s Summer, dad.” Steve interjects. I smile at him, thankfully. “Ah…” Grant Harrington’s phone rings at that point before he can say anything more and I finally breathe out, feeling ready to pass out. “Get cleaned up and dressed, we’re going to the country club for lunch.” Fiona says to Steve and me, much warmer than how Grant speaks to us but still with a touch of animosity because we actually ruined her body by coming out of her. She did use to be a model back in the day.

I totally forgot about Billy hiding out in the bathroom once the parents had dispersed. “You better get him out of here. Dad will have a field day if he catches Hargrove here.” Steve whispers to me from the hallway. I can see he's still angry about the whole situation. I mean his whisper is not nice, it's kind of like a threat. Like he'll be the one to tell Grant Harrington I have a half naked boy in my bathroom if I don't get him to leave. He doesn’t say anything else before he leaves my room and goes back to his own. I close the bedroom door, take my clothes off and head into the bathroom.

Billy, who has been sitting on the toilet seat for the last 20 minutes, smirks at me when he sees that I’m naked. I turn the shower on, and I watch him take his boxers off. “Fuck me.” I say to him sternly and his grin widens. He holds me up against the wall and pounds into me as the water runs from the shower head. We don’t actually ever get clean and it lasts for about 25 minutes. My head hits the wall as he continues to thrust harder and harder each time until I eventually shudder in his grip and come around him. He kisses me passionately and goose bumps form on my skin. “You’re fucking amazing, baby but don't ever call me daddy.” He groans into me as he pulls out and comes, some of it leaks onto my leg.

I eventually do have a proper shower with Billy. We wash each other. It's nice.

But I realize I still need to figure out how I’m going to get him out of the house without my parents seeing him.

And I still need to have a chat about this situation with Steve.

Fuck.


End file.
